110715-Salty Arms
athanasyGerent AG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:41 -- AG: Are yδu δkαy?w I heαed yδu weve αlmδst dehδrηqehd by Nyαrlα, but eh hαs tαlked tδ em αbiδut i5 AG: αlsδ 'Im prethy usre δyu ηkδw αδbut muy situαtiδη AG: cδuηtiηg thαt yδu hαd δηe δdf my αrns AT: uh yes AT: yes i am okay AT: uuuh yes i have your arm AG: fuckiηg helll, i6s weird tδ thiηk thαt sδmeδηe hgs my αrm AG: fuck AT: sorry AG: is my αrm δkαuy AT: uuuUM AG: thαt um did ηut sδruηd reαssturiηg AT: uh yes no okay its fine AG: yδu're fibbiηg, αreη't yδu AG: dδη't liie δt the guy wiht ηδr αrms AT: i mean AT: i mean i m a y AG: yδu mαby jαve whαt AT: consider just possibly AT: have nibbled AG: fuck AG: Whyr! AG: Thαt wsα my !rm?α AT: yes okay but u dont just AT: decline AT: an offered good will meal AG: thαt AG: wαs AG: ym AG: fuckiηj AG: rαm AT: it is AT: still mosrly intact AT: yes AG: Fuck AG: sδ δηe αrm iss slightly ηibbled AG: theq tδher sαh fuackieηg chuηks cut δut fδ it AG: cit up like α mδrηiηg uhηt AG: FUCK AG: :( AT: i mean at least he gave me the whole one AT: so u will probably get that one back AG: wewll thαts ηδt αηy bettwr AG: I jδη't wηαt u slightly ηifblhd fuckiηg αrim AT: i hvae AT: put it away AT: i will no longer nibble it AG: yδu kηδw, yδu αre stαrviηm tδ mαke me mαd αth yδu AT: srrrry AG: Iqm etill δbligαted tδ tqy αηd parδdect yδzu AG: but fuck AG: reαlly? AG: eαtiηg my αrm?! AG: Thαt ims crδssiηg thp life AG: liηe AT: mmmmm i am blaming vigil AT: he started me on this life AG: Fuck Vigil αηg fuck yδu fδr eαtiηg mzy αrn AG: δlsα s α, sδrary fgδr sαygiηg thαt AG: I'n jsut ueαlly mαmd AG: mαd AT: no i mean AT: it is AT: it is kinda your right AT: rn AG: Sδ did yδu lδse α fiηger αks well?t AG: Nypαrlα dδlt ma Vigli tδδk his fiηegr AT: yea AG: αer δyu δkαy ?heηt AG: I meαη, fuck, I luδst twδ αrms AT: i need to talk to vigil about that actually because i was able to negotiate but AT: yea it was just a finger AT: yea AG: Vigil if αη αsshδle AT: he is a reasonable... direct and loyal twink AT: i cant rlly call him an asshole AG: hδw cfη yδu fueclkiηg sαy thαt? AT: well AG: theh αsshδle ripped δff bδmh muy fuckiηg αorms AT: because hes a lot like serios AG: eh tδδk u blδwtδrcb dδ me AT: you insulted scarlet AT: okay listen AT: listen i want u to imagine AT: u did something to me AT: like w/e u want im just the one involved AT: or even the same scenario u insulted me AT: and i ordered serios to go rip your arms off AT: what do you think he would do? AG: prbδαbly ηδt rip my αrms δhff, becαuse he isη't α tδweriηg fuckiηg mδηstrδsity AG: I δηly iηnulted Scαrled becαuse seh wαs pissiηg me δff, I trien tδ cαlll her δyout δη hear bulzlshit tαctics AT: yes that does not work she will just get made AT: just imagine she is the empress and u r the lowblood scrub AT: serios wouldve managed to do it somehow trust me AG: Yδu αre αctiηg liek they αer ηδt the fuxtiηg eηmeies he3e AG: Scαrbletb fuckiηj miηdcuckz everyδηe AG: she is αs oαd αs Jαck AG: fcck bδthm δf mhet AT: i am putting it into perspective to help u understand why vigil is probably a nice person even if he is blindly following someone AG: Hey, I'm ηδt sαyiog he si αt bαg persδη, jus6 fuck him becαsue he dδδk δff my fucukdiηg rαms AG: αηd rried tδd mαce me eαt them AT: he was being helpful in his own way why do you tihnk he offered us one of them AT: we lost blood and meat helps that so he was just here AG: deη't yδug ifηd it mδrwid he dffreeδ yδu the fuckifηbg αrm fδ α d4ieηd? AG: it wαs my fhuckiηag αrbm, ηδt just sδme rηαdδm meαt AT: shruuugs AT: i think thats just AT: him AG: yδu kηδw AG: αa much αs I dislike Rαnirα AG: she is mrδe reαsδjαble AG: dhαη whαt yδu αre trjiηg δt deteηd here AT: mm AT: i really dont kno how to explain it AT: it is just AT: vigil is vigil that is all im getting from him AT: vigil do what vigil do AG: ηαd thαw ai'm sαyiηg is fucu Viwil AT: i mean AT: fair AT: that fairs AG: Just AG: dδη't evαt αsy mδre δfx mh fuckiηg αrm AG: pleαseh AT: i wont AT: i promised serios -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:17 -- Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha